indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas A. Anders
' Anders, Thomas Aurelius ' Appears in Strangers in Death; (Tuesday, March 18, 2060 – Saturday, March 22, 2060)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 Personal Information *'General Description:' A wealthy man, a strong, visible presence in social and business circles.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 128 *'DOB:' c. 1999 *'DOD:' March 18, 2060 *'Age:' 61 *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' Park Avenue, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Ava Anders (wife); Ben Forrest (nephew) *'Occupation:' Anders Worldwide Description *According to Peabody, "he's healthy, he doesn't have a face that scares small children ..."Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 87 *A nice, easygoing sort with deep velvet brown eyes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 175, 178 A smiling, easygoing face.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 340 Personality *A very private manStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 9, 82 who, according to Ben, believed in honesty, in good sportsmanship, in playing to win, but playing it straight.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 22 Edmond Luce agreed, saying he was never unfair and played by the rules; he believed in rules.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 45 *According to Roarke, he lived fairly quietly and was sports mad; he enjoyed golf, particularly, and was good at and enjoyed his work.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 26 *According to Ava, Anders wanted to experiment more in bed but she wasn't comfortable and, as such, they agreed to have their needs met by professionals outside the home. She claimed she suspected her husband might have been bringing women into their home.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 84 *He was a creature of habit and routine – predictable.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 136 History *His grandmother was from Germany and, as a boy he had a German nanny.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 8 *He was 'second generation' of his company, having taken it over when his father, Reginald, died.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 26 *Ben said Thomas Anders was like a father to him. Anders applied for custody of Ben after Ben's mother died and, when the biological father didn't protest, custody was granted to Anders (he, apparently, paid off the father for five million).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 21, 35, 36 Homicide Information *TOD: 3:32 am *COD: Asphyxiation set up to appear as erotic asphyxiation.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 31, 32 He was tranqed twice; once from a pressure syringe with a heavy dose of barbiturates and traces of a standard over-the-counter sleep aid (there was a massive dose of an erectile enhancer in there, too).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 40, 41 A solid gold, electronic vitamin dispenser was taken in as evidence.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 231 *Black velvet ropes tied Anders's wrists to two of the bed's sleek, shiny brass rungs, while two more ropes bound his ankles by a length to the foot board. The four matching ropes were joined by the fifth that wrapped around Anders's throat, pulling his head off the pillows.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 3 *Several sex toys sat on the table beside the bed, including an anal probe, vibrator, colorful cock rings, gliding and warming lotions, and lubricants. Anders had Kiwi lotion applied to his chest and three neon cock rings rode on an impressive erection. In his nightstand drawer was an economy pack of Stay-Up.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 3 *There was no sign of forced entry, no sign of burglary, no sign of struggle though his bedroom door, habitually left closed, was open (in nine years, that door had never been left open when the Anderses had been in residence).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 2, 9 *House security had been disengaged at 2:28 AM and reengaged at 3:26 AM (see Thomas's YANNI); all security discs for the twenty-four-hour period before the security was reset were missing.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 11 *Case Number: HA-32003.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 343 *Murdered by Suzanne Custer; Ava was a conspirator in his murder, as well. Interesting Facts *His body was discovered by Greta Horowitz, their house manager, when she arrived for work.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 *He had a ten o'clock tee time with Edmond Luce that Tuesday morning.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 *Anders dislike the sensation of being watched, even when no one else is in the house, so he disengaged the in-house security cameras every night before going to bed.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 8 *Only Thomas Anders, Ava Anders, and Greta Horowitz had the security codes to the house; the codes are changed every ten days.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 10 *The Anderses had lived in their Park Avenue home for fifteen years.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 13 *Anders was worth about half a billion including controlling interest in Anders Worldwide.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 17 Anders sponsors sports camps for underprivileged children while Ava beats the drum for funding.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 26 *He always wore a fresh pair of pajamas to bed; one pair was missing.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 52 *Ava stated that Anders took sleep aid occasionally; now and then.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 82 Ben said he didn't think he took them.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 108 *Sunflowers were his favorite flower.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 178 YANNI *Security System **After Thomas Anders was murdered his house security was checked. Peabody stated that house security was disengaged at two twenty-eight (2:28 am), reengaged at three twenty-six (3:26 am).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 11 She later states that EDD verified her findings. Security shut down at two twenty-eight (2:28 am), rebooted at three thirty-six (3:36 am).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 27 *Possible YANNI or oddity **Anders had the marks from a pressure syringe under his right ear. Morris stated that it was an "odd place for self-medicating – especially by a right-hander – which he was."Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 32 References Anders, Thomas A. Anders, Thomas A. Anders, Thomas A. Anders, Thomas A.